dcfanpagefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Legion Lost 001
Legion Lost #1 - "Run From Tomorrow, Part One: Present Tense" thumb Autor: Fabian Nicieza Zeichner: Pete Woods Inker: Pete Woods Farben: Brad Anderson Editor: Brian Cunningham Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Rezensionsexemplar zur Verfügung gestellt von Alcatraz Comics Was bisher geschah: Die Legion of Super-Heroes des 31. Jahrhunderts ist ein Zusammenschluss von Bewohnern unterschiedlicher Planeten. Einige von ihnen können auf die Talente und Fähigkeiten ihrer jeweiligen Rasse zurückgreifen, andere bekamen Kräfte durch Unfälle oder andere Ereignisse. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Fabian Nicieza wurde bekannt, weil er nach Chris Claremonts Weggang die X-Men Serien schrieb und den Erfolg trotz immer oberflächlicherer und doch verworrener Stories aufrechterhielt. Wobei der Mangel an Qualität seiner X-Men Geschichten sicherlich nicht nur ihm selbst zuzuschreiben ist. Es war halt eine andere Zeit, Variant Cover, Trading Cards und Action Figuren brachten das Geld, und die riesige X-Men Fangemeinde kaufte sowieso jedes Heft blind. Bessere Arbeit leistete Nicieza mit von ihm selbst als Chefredakteur überwachten Serien bei Acclaim Comics wie Turok oder Troublemakers. Und mit vernünftigen Co-Autoren wie Mark Waid (bei JLA: Midsummer's Nightmare) oder Kurt Busiek (bei Superman: Up, Up and Away) ist Nicieza geradezu fantastisch. Jetzt, wo der frühere Marvel Chefredakteur Bob Harras bei DC arbeitet, tauchen einige seiner alten Freunde mit New 52 Serien wieder auf. Neben Scott Lobdell, der gleich Superboy, Teen Titans und Red Hood and the Outlaws schreiben darf, gehört zu diesen Freunden auch Nicieza. Pete Woods, der mit Nicieza bereits bei der bereits erwähnten Superman-Storyline arbeitete, hat sich in den letzten Jahren zu einem der verlässlichsten und besten DC Zeichner entwickelt. Legion Lost soll nun einige Mitglieder der Legion in die Gegenwart bringen. Ein Plot, den wir schon mehr als einmal hatten, zum Beispiel in den 90ern, als sie in das Crossover Final Night involviert waren. Aber dies ist eine andere Gegenwart als zuvor. Nach Flashpoint haben sich die Dinge geändert. Durchaus eine brauchbare Prämisse. Der Inhalt: Prolog Ein Mann mit rosa Haaren und merkwürdigen Linien im Gesicht brüllt in der Notaufnahme des kleinen Städtchens Red Lake Falls die Ärzte an. Keiner versteht seine Sprache oder schafft es, den Mann zu sedieren. Plötzlich beginnt der Schreihals, zu wachsen - und unmittelbar darauf zerstört eine Explosion die Klinik. 29 Stunden nach der Freisetzung. Sieben Mitglieder der Legion of Super-Heroes erscheinen mit ihrer Zeitmaschine am Himmel von Red Lake Falls. Wildfire, Tellus, Dawnstar, Chameleon Girl, Tyroc, Gates und Timber Wolf. Ihr Ziel ist es, den Schurken Alastor zu stoppen, der einen Krankheitserreger freisetzen will. Doch die Reise durch die Flashpoint-Mauer hat die Zeitblase beschädigt, und so kommen sie erst 30 Stunden nach Alastor im 21. Jahrhundert an. Auch ihre Ausrüstung funktioniert nicht wie gewünscht, die Kleidung filtert nicht alle Giftstoffe aus der Luft, und die Flugringe schaffen es nicht, ihre Träger in die Lüfte zu heben. Sie Legionäre machen sich auf, um Alastor zu suchen, finden aber nur dessen Zeitmaschine. Auch Alastors Zeitblase ist stark beschädigt, aber immerhin sieht es aus, als könnten sie aus den Trümmern beider Blasen eine funktionierende zusammenbasteln. Timber Wolf macht sich unterdessen auf, um Alastor selbst zu finden. Dieser hat seine Verwandlung, die in der Notaufnahme begann, abgeschlossen und läuft jetzt als gehörntes Monster in der Stadt Amok. Erst als er auf ein kleines Mädchen mit Teddybär stößt, das ihn bittet, ihre Schwester zu fnden, beruhigt er sich und bricht in sich zusammen. Er hat sich bereits zurückverwandelt, bevor sein Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlägt. 32 Stunden nach der Freisetzung Die Zeitmaschine ist repariert. Doch Dawnstar spürt, dass sie zu spät sind. Alastor hat bereits den Erreger freigesetzt. Die Legionäre trauen sich nicht, noch weiter zurückzureisen, um dies rückgängig zu machen, da es zu viele Zeitparadoxa nach sich ziehen könnte. Stattdessen beschließen sie, dass es reicht, wenn sie den Indexpatienten Alastor zurück ins 31. Jahrhundert bringen. Zufälligerweise ist genau dies der Moment, in dem Timber Wolf mit dem noch immer bewusstlosen Alastor auftaucht, der wenige Momente später erwacht. Er verrät seine Motivation. Im 31. Jahrhundert war er mal auf der Erde, wo die rassistischen und alienfeindlichen Bewohner seine Hoffnungen und Träume zerstörten und seine Schwester töteten. Daraufhin schwor er Rache. Die Zeitmaschine hebt ab, aber bevor sie ihre Reise zurück in die Gegenwart ihrer Passagiere antreten kann, verwandelt sich Alastor erneut. Tellus versucht, Alastors Energie in einem telekinetischen Schild einzusperren, aber der Vorgang strengt ihn zu sehr an, und er muss das Schild fallen lassen. Gates versucht, Alastor wegzuteleportieren, aber auch er ist erfolglos. Die Explosion zerstört die Zeitmaschine. Alastor, Gates und Chameleon Girl sind spurlos verschwunden. Die anderen überleben nur, weil Tellus glücklicherweise einen zweiten telekinetischen Schild errichten kann. Nun sind sie schiffbrüchig in der Vergangenheit, ohne eine Möglichkeit, in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren. Alastors Krankheitserreger ist freigesetzt, und sie alle sind möglicherweise infiziert. Und zwei ihrer Freunde sind vermisst, möglicherweise sogar tot. Was nun? Fazit: Das Hauptproblem ist der hektische Erzählstil. Zwar passiert rückblickend nicht wirklich viel, aber Nicieza pfeffert dem Leser auf jeder Seite so viele Namen, Decknamen, Superkräfte und Explosionen um die Ohren, dass die erste Seite eigentlich einen Warnhinweis für Epileptiker benötigt. Wer die Legion of Superheroes noch nicht kennt (oder länger nicht mehr gelesen hat, denn die aktuelle Inkarnation ist eine Mischung aus den drei bisherigen Legion-Continuities), dürfte ziemlich überfordert sein und Probleme haben, eine Verbindung zu den Figuren aufzubauen. Langjährige Legion Fans hingegen werden sicher nicht glücklich darüber, dass Chameleon Girl (aus der ursprünglichen Legion of Superheroes Continuity) und Gates (aus der Ära nach Zero Hour) als Kanonenfutter verheizt wurden - selbst wenn der "Tod" der beiden zu keinem Moment wirklich glaubwürdig ist. Und der Plot der in der Gegenwart gestrandeten Helden aus der Zukunft selbst ist weder originell (abgesehen von der oben genannten Phase in den 90ern war die gleiche Geschichte inklusive einer Epidemie im 21. Jahrhundert erst vor ein paar Jahren einer der Haupthandlungsstränge in DCs Maxiserie Countdown to Final Crisis) noch wirklich dramatisch. Mit großem Medienbrimborium sind neben Legion Lost noch 49 weitere Serien gestartet, die zur gleichen Zeit stattfinden (All-Star Western spielt im 19. Jahrhundert, Legion of Superheroes im 31.). Die werden wohl nicht alle von dem Virus befallen werden. Legion Fans können gerne noch ein, zwei Hefte probieren, in der Hoffnung, dass es besser wird, alle anderen Leser sind mit einer der anderen Serien wohl besser beraten. Daran ändern leider auch die hübschen Zeichnungen von Pete Woods nichts. Wertung: thumb|left|2 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Legion Lost Kategorie:Fabian Nicieza Kategorie:Pete Woods Kategorie:Wildfire (Drake Burroughs) Kategorie:Tellus (Ganglios) Kategorie:Dawnstar Kategorie:Chameleon Girl (Yera Allon) Kategorie:Tyroc (Troy Stewart) Kategorie:Gates (Ti'julk Mr'asz) Kategorie:Timber Wolf (Brin Londo)